Scrubber systems on the market today are primarily focused on sulfur dioxide removal. A new generation of scrubbers which have emerged to remove carbon dioxide do not address the magnitude of carbon dioxide being emitted from industrial sites. Sulfur oxides generally comprise about 2% to 4% of flue gas emissions from a typical coal fired power plant while carbon is closer to 20%.
The designs currently available use a disproportionally large amount of energy in the carbon capturing process. That is to say, they are in some cases, carbon neutral and do not address the problem of capturing more carbon than they use. In addition, the problem of disposal and raw material cost has been poorly managed.
Current processes suggest compression of carbon dioxide into cylinders or tankers with the ultimate goal of injecting the carbon dioxide into the earth's crust. Other processes suggest capturing the carbon as a carbonate and disposing of it in landfills or water streams. Furthermore, other carbon capture systems use biological molecules which require a very narrow range of pHs and temperatures to function properly. This constraint requires said processes to waste the energy in flue gas and constantly monitor pH in the biological part of the process. Eventually the biological molecules need to be replaced to maintain efficacy of the system. Some disadvantages of these current systems/processes include:                a) High energy costs, which are proportional to carbon dioxide emissions.        b) Additional costs in the disposal of waste or sequestering of carbon dioxide in pressurized vessels.        c) Cost of replacing spent scrubbing liquor.        d) Poor scaling across multiple industries, including the power, concrete, and automotive industry.        
In light of the foregoing problems and disadvantages of existing processes, there exists a need for much more efficient method(s) and system(s) for sequestering constituents and byproducts from flue gas. In an aspect of an embodiment of method(s), system(s) of the contemplated invention, the scrubber solution may be sent to a reaction vessel where a slurry is created and used to create byproducts and re-usable constituents for scrubbing. The byproducts are then purified and ready for other uses or commercialization.
Accordingly, several advantages of one or more aspects of embodiments of the presently contemplated invention include reduced energy use, recycling of compounds and streams that make the reduction of energy and materials possible, and an increase in the number of compounds which can be scrubbed and isolated for a more cost effective solution to emissions management across multiple industries and systems.